El giro del destino
by Ayami Yuka
Summary: hola soy nueva en esto pero por suerte una amiga muy especial decidio ayudarme con esto jejeje ojala les guste es un Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy
1. Chapter 1

"El giro del destino"

Matt estaba sentado en la sala, escuchando a su hermano discutir con su novia Beth

_**-"**__porque no puedes entenderme?! Es tan difícil?"-_ Gritaba el menor de los hardys.

Al final Beth se retira de la casa eso para Matt fue señal de que todo había terminado entre su hermano y ella, al poco rato aparece su hermano menor no se veía triste, solo molesto por lo que pasó:

_-" Cómo te fue?"-_ le pregunta Matt sin dejar de mirar la TV, la pregunta no es contestada, su hermano mira al vacío sin importarle la presencia del otro. Era la primera vez que Matt sentía a su hermano tan lejos pero, a pesar de eso no duda en acercarse a el y abrazarlo, como cuando eran niños, su hermano responde el abrazo quedándose así por mucho tiempo, disfrutando uno en los brazos del otro. Luego de eso Jeff se separa de él.

_-"Gracias Matt…solo debo superar esto…se que encontraré otra mejor"-_ dice Jeff sonriéndole a su hermano.

_-"jaja como sabes Jeff?...tal vez encuentres otro mejor"-_ dice Matt esperando ver la reacción de su hermano ante tal indirecta. Ambos quedaron en silencio sin responderse hasta que Jeff no aguantó más y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

_-"Tu si que estas loco Matt jajaja!...yo? enamorado de un hombre? Debes estar mal de la cabeza! Mejor ve a dormir la TV ya te esta afectando"-_ decía Jeff con una sonrisa, pero eso era lo que Matt quería ver, su hermano sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan alegre y esos dientes tan blancos.

_-"Como digas Jeff…pero ten cuidado o el destino te puede aplicar una swanton bomb"-_ dice sonriendo mientras acaricia el cabello multicolor de su hermano pequeño.

Matt se dirige a su habitación y Jeff se queda pensativo y molesto consigo mismo.

_-"Que tonto soy"-_pensaba_-"Debí decirle que terminé con Beth porque…"_

FLASHBACK

_-"porque quieres terminar conmigo Jeff?...que he hecho mal?...-_ dice Beth con lagrimas en el rostro.

_-"No eres tu Beth…haz sido la mejor novia que e tenido pero…"-_ el Hardy se detiene como si le hubiera avergonzado seguir hablando.

_-"Pero que Jeff?!-_ pregunta Beth ahogada en lagrimas, Jeff no sabe como decirle a su novia lo que le estaba pasando, no tenia el valor, ni siquiera se atrevía a decírselo a su hermano.

_-"Beth…yo…estoy enamorado de otra persona"-_ dijo finalmente frente a su novia que se quedó sin habla al escuchar tal barbaridad.

_-"Quien es Jeff?"-_ le pregunta Beth.

_-"Matt...Hardy"-_ dice Jeff poniéndose aun mas pálido que de costumbre, Beth se quedo perpleja, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Jeff enamorado de Matt?

_-"¡¡Ambos son hermanos es de enfermos por dios!!-_ gritó Beth enfurecida con su novio

_-"Beth estoy tratando de que me entiendas…"-_dijo Jeff manteniendo la calma lo mas que podía.

_-"Como quieres que entienda la ridiculez que me estas diciendo!!!"-_ gritó Beth desesperada, en ese momento se escucha la puerta, Jeff le hace señas a Beth de que no grite tan fuerte o Matt podía escucharlos.

_-"Beth por favor…"-_rogaba el chico multicolor, esperando a que ella entendiera.

_-"Vete al carajo Jeff…ya no me importa"-_ dice Beth tomando sus cosas dispuesta a irse de la habitación.

_-"Porque no puedes entenderme?! Es tan difícil?!-_gritó Jeff perdiendo la paciencia

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jeff se recuesta en el sillón a pensar lo que había hecho, ¿que pasaría si su hermano no sentía lo mismo? ¿Habría terminado con Beth por nada? ¿Valdría la pena? El chico se preguntaba eso una y otra, y otra vez no sabia que hacer ni como enfrentar este "Giro del destino" que le habían hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Nada especial"

Ya amanecía, como de costumbre, Matt se había levantado antes que Jeff para preparar el desayuno. Era un día soleado en Cameron Carolina del Norte, cosa que alegraba a Matt profundamente, hasta que algo lo hizo salirse del trance, su hermano Jeff entró a la cocina sin decir nada.

_-"Buenos días… ¿dormiste bien?"-_ preguntaba Matt, Jeff sólo lo miró y volvió a quedarse callado.

_-"¿eh? ¿Estás enojado conmigo Jeffrey?"-_ volvió a preguntar Matt esperando una respuesta.

_-"N-no…estoy un poco cansado es todo"-_le contestó Jeff mientras apoyaba sus manos en la encimera de la cocina.

_-"Recuerda que debemos viajar a Florida en unas horas para el próximo show"-_dijo Matt.

_-"Si ya lo sé…voy a salir a caminar un rato"-_ dijo Jeff saliendo de la casa rápidamente sin darle tiempo a su hermano de reaccionar.

Jeff caminaba solo por las calles, pensando en la forma de decirle a su hermano la verdad.

_-"Debo estar loco…si le digo la verdad…me odiará…no querrá volverme a ver…es mejor que me quede callado…llevarme este secreto a la tumba…"-_pensaba el joven Hardy, a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, una canción muy peculiar lo sacó de sus lamentos, era su teléfono celular que le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje de texto de parte de su amigo Óscar, mejor conocido como Rey Mysterio.

"_**Hola Jeff**_

_**Al fin tu y yo pelearemos mano a mano en un Tag team Match**_

_**Ojala que todos nos apoyen**_

_**Y tú y yo aprovechemos de establecer más nuestra amistad **_

_**¿Si amigo?**_

_**Nos veremos en un rato wey**_

_**Saludos Óscar…**_

_**PD: Píntate la cara para la pelea.**_

Jeff cerró el mensaje y se dispuso en volver a casa, no quería preocupar más a Matt.

Al regresar Matt lo estaba esperando con las maletas hechas y listas para partir a Florida.

_-"¿Todo listo?"-_pregunta Matt.

_-"Si…jeje…déjame ir a traer mis sprays para la cara"-_dijo Jeff mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente a buscar lo que quería.

A l llegar a Florida todos los fans los estaban esperando con ansias pero Rey Mysterio los saludó a ambos

_-"holas!, vengan los guiaré a su habitación del hotel"-_ dijo mirando a Jeff mientras este se ruborizaba al ver los brillantes ojos del latino.

Ya en la habitación, Jeff y Matt se dispusieron a cenar estaban un poco cansados pero aun así decidieron comer.

_-"te pasa algo?"-_ le pregunta Matt a su hermano al notar lo distraído que estaba

_-"N-no…estoy bien…-_dijo sonriendo, en ese momento Matt se levanta y se acerca a su hermano, lo toma de la barbilla haciendo que este se ruborizara, y lo besó dulcemente, ambos se quedaron así un momento y luego de eso Jeff empuja a su hermano.

_-"¡¡Te has vuelto loco!! Idiota!"-_ le gritó el menor

_-"es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo…te quiero más de lo que debería Jeff"- _le dijo Matt, en ese momento Jeff sintió algo extraño en su interior…debía alegrarse, su hermano, el amor de su vida, estaba enamorado de él, pero aun así Jeff sale corriendo de la casa dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca.

Al llegar a la entrada, está Óscar, que al ver pasar a Jeff corriendo tan rápido, no duda en ir por él.

_-"Jeff!! Estas bien?!! Qué pasó?...JEFF!!!!"-_ gritó mientras tomaba su mano al alcanzarlo, Jeff se quedó callado.

_-"Jeff…puedes confiar en mí..."- _le dijo Óscar, Jeff se volteó y el latino pudo ver sus ojos llorosos.

_-"Estoy bien…no pasa nada…en serio…"-_dijo Jeff tratando de ocultar su tristeza a través de una falsa sonrisa, Óscar se quedó pensativo un momento.

_-"Ven conmigo a un lugar…"-_ dijo Rey Mysterio.

Luego de caminar unos momentos sin decirse palabras ambos llegaron a un balcón en el que se podía ver toda la ciudad.

_-"aah! Qué lindo lugar!"-_ dice Jeff mirando el paisaje.

_-"Bueno…me vas a decir que te pasó?!"-_ preguntó Rey, Jeff miró al suelo.

_-"Oye Óscar… ¿Has tenido alguna vez…un amor imposible?"-_ pregunta Jeff, Rey quedó pensativo, luego le sonríe al joven Hardy.

_-"Los amores imposibles no existen…yo creo que un amor se vuelve imposible cuando uno se rinde…y decide no esforzarse"- _dijo Óscar ante la mirada atónita de Jeff, Rey no pudo evitar reírse de la sorpresa del Hardy.

En ese momento Jeff sintió algo…algo que solo sentía con Matt…pero este no era Matt, era el incógnito Rey Mysterio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "confusiones por montón"

Luego de hablar, ambos regresan al hotel, cada uno por su lado. Jeff subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, Matt por su parte, estaba dormido sobre el sofá con la TV encendida pero sin señal, cosa que no era extraña ya que eran las 3 de la madrugada. Jeff se acerca y besa a su hermano en la mejilla causando que despierte.

-"¿Jeff?…creí que me odiabas"- dijo Matt en confundido

-"he sido un tonto Matt…lo siento…"-dijo agachando la cabeza, estaba realmente arrepentido de haber rechazado a su hermano así cuando él le fue sincero con sus sentimientos.

-"Jeff…tu reacción era la que debías tener…eres humano"-dice sonriendo. Jeff acercó los labios a los de su hermano y lo besó rápidamente.

-"Hasta mañana Matt…"- dice subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que puede dejando a su hermano sorprendido.

Al día siguiente, Jeff dormía, soñó toda la noche con su hermano.

-"sii maatt…yo te aaa-"- suena su teléfono celular

-"¡¡¡¡AAAH!!!!"- se cae de la cama y contesta el celular

-"¿ola?"- dice medio dormido

-"hola, ¿estabas durmiendo?...perdona por despertarte "- dice Óscar al otro lado del teléfono

-"N-no estaba…"-Jeff se sonroja

-"jajaja ok ok oye, ven al evento, aun no empieza pero es mejor llegar temprano que llegar con 15 minutos de retraso"- dice Óscar

-"o-ok llegaré en 20 minutos"-

-"Te estaré esperando…adiós"- la llamada es colgada por Óscar

Jeff se viste y baja las escaleras encontrándose frente a frente con su hermano

-"¡ah!... ¿porque tanta prisa hermanito?- le sonríe Matt, como si lo de ayer solo hubiera quedado en palabras

-"naaada jeje… sólo quería llegar rápido al evento"- dice Jeff un poco nervioso

- "ooh…ok vamos entonces te estoy esperando desde hace media hora"-

-"jooo…vale…"- Jeff solo sonríe

-"oye creo que me debes algo...-Matt mira a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa

-"¿qué cosa?"- dice Jeff haciéndose el tonto ya que sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando su hermano.

-"Anoche tú hiciste algo ¿recuerdas"- Matt acorrala a su hermano contra la pared

-"Y-yo no hice nada ayer idiota"- dice Jeff casi gritándole

-"si lo hiciste Jeffrey"-Matt toma a su hermano de la hebilla del cinturón acercándolo a más a él. Jeff se estremeció por el contacto y cerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color sonrosado. Matt sonríe al ver esa expresión en la cara de su hermano...osea...el gran Jeff Hardy el que siempre le ganaba en el numero de novias que había tenido, ¿se sonrojaba solo porque su hermano mayor lo acorralaba a una pared?

Matt decide dejar de hacerlo sufrir y lo besa en la frente

-"¿eh?"-Jeff vuelve a abrir los ojos y mira a su hermano sorprendido

-"listo...huy! mira la hora es muy tarde vámonos ahora al evento"-Matt toma las maletas y corre a la puerta dejando a Jeff aún sonrojado en la pared, inmóvil como si lo acabaran de violar.

-"¡Oye muévete Jeff"-dice Matt desde la puerta

-"s-si...ya voy"- Jeff va con su hermano a la puerta.

Llegaron al evento con pocos minutos de retraso

-"igual llegaste tarde... ¡tienes un don Jeff!"- dice Mysterio riéndose.

-"Será mejor que ustedes 2 entren al ring de una vez su combate es el primero de todos"- dice Matt

-"Si tienes razón... ¡vamos Jeff!"- dice rey mientras toma la mano de Jeff arrastrándolo adentro.

Estaban a punto de subir al ring para su combate contra Edge y Chris Jericho

-"Sé que ganaremos Rey"-dice Jeff

-"Si estás conmigo la suerte estará de mi lado...aunque espero que no me distraiga tu presencia- Rey esperó a ver la reacción del menor de los Hardys

-"...vamos de una vez"-Jeff se sonroja un poco.

Ambos hacen sus entradas como siempre y suben al ring luego de darse la mano, suena la campana y el combate empieza.

A punto de llegar al final Edge le está aplicando una sumisión a Jeff en el cuello, el Hardy ya estaba por desmayarse hasta que Rey entro al ring distrayendo a Edge, cosa que le dio a Jeff la oportunidad de empujar a Edge a las cuerdas y Rey le aplica su famoso 619, Jeff golpea a Jericho impidiendo que entre a intervenir la cuenta...1...2...3!! ¡¡AMBOS ACABABAN DE GANAR EL COMBATE!!

Aún sobre el ring Rey se acerca a abrazar a Jeff, este tuvo que agacharse un poco ya que Rey era muy pequeño. Todos los espectadores bromeaban al verlos así.

-"uf...un duro combate no Jeff?"- dice Rey

-"eeeh…Si supongo"-dice Jeff algo cansado y con la respiración agitada

Rey le da un beso en la mejilla de imprevisto, dejando al Hardy perplejo y sonrojado. Ahora las chicas gritaban cursilerías para ambos, diciendo "WE WANT A KISS" ellos las ignoraron y volvieron al Backstage.

-"Oye Rey...puedo preguntar... ¿qué demonios fue eso?"- dice Matt encarando a Óscar.

-"Nada...solo un abrazo y un beso inofensivo"- dice Rey en defensa, Jeff se mantuvo en silencio.

-"Ya sé que fue...pero como te atreves a besar a mi...hermano"- dice Matt, Jeff miró a otro lado, Rey se volteó a mirar a Jeff...ahora todo encajaba.

-"aaah...ya entendí de que se trata"- dice Rey

-"¿qué?"-

-"No...Nada...namas me retiro adiós"- Rey se va y deja a los dos hermanos sorprendidos.

-"Jeff...que pasa contigo"-pregunta Matt

-"Na-nada...estoy bien..."-

-"Jeff yo te conozco...sé que me ocultas algo...dilo ahora o callas para siempre"-dice Matt cruzando los brazos mirando a su hermano.

-"Creo que mejor me voy a casa...mi debut en este evento ya acabó"- Jeff pasa de su hermano y se dirige a la salida. Cuando Matt toma su brazo volteándolo quedando muy cerca de los labios del luchador extremo. Jeff se vuelve a sonrojar.

-" Escucha...somos hermanos...y por eso debe existir confianza entre nosotros...por favor dime qué demonios te está pasando...ahora"-Matt estaba muy serio y eso asustó a Jeff, nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

-" Matt...si yo te dijera que...estoy entre 2 personas...y no se a quien amo mas...¿me ayudarías a elegir?"- dice Jeff con la voz casi al punto de echarse a llorar.

-"Jeff...esa es decisión tuya...pero puedo ayudarte...primero dime quienes son"- dice Matt

-"Es que...no son chicas..."-

-"¡¡QUE!!...son ¿chicos?"- Matt se asustó ya que…Tal vez su hermano lo besó anoche porque lo amaba a él...pero el lo había rechazado...era imposible.

-"Lo siento..."- a Jeff se le escapa una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos, que parecían dos esmeraldas verdes y brillantes. Matt no sabía que contestar, hasta que sin darse cuenta su hermano menor se le escapa de las manos, Matt no lo sigue.

MAS TARDE...

Jeff llega al hotel y se apoya en la puerta, se deja caer en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Esta vez, Jeff no puede evitar llorar.

- "Idiota...eres un idiota..."-dice Jeff insultándose a sí mismo, mientras cubría su cara con una mano. Algo lo saca de sus lamentos, alguien toca la puerta, Jeff se seca las lágrimas y abre la puerta como si nada.

-"Ola..."- Matt entra a la casa y deja su maleta en el suelo.

-"Matt...te ves mal...pasa al...?" Jeff no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Matt lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo que su hermano se fuera esta vez.

-"Jeff…esto no es lo que crees…no me da asco que te gusten los hombres…solo…me sorprendió un poco…créeme"- dice Matt, creyendo que esa fue la razón de porqué su hermano se molestó.

-"Matt…no es eso lo que me preocupa…es que yo te a…"-

-"Cállate…"- Matt lo interrumpe, y luego de decir estas palabras, deposita en los labios de su hermano menor un cálido y tierno beso que lo libra de todas sus dudas.


End file.
